The present invention relates to a device for self-transporting invalids. More particularly, the present invention relates to an invalid cart with enclosure.
Numerous innovations for an invalid carts have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No., 5,265,689, invented by, Kauffmann, titled, Prosthetic device for lifting and lowering a person thereon, a prosthetic device operable by a handicapped user of the device for physically lifting and lowering the user""s body to and supporting the user""s body in an upright standing position and a sitting position. The disclosed prosthetic embodiments are motorized wheel chairs.
In U.S. Pat. No., 4,623,194, invented by, Pillot, titled, Body-supporting device for wheelchair for handicapped person comprising a structure allowing an upright position, a body-supporting device for wheelchair for handicapped person is characterized in that it comprises: a first set of means comprising two rigid segments, each mounted on the backrest by an articulated system which blocks the segment in a vertical orientation as armrest or horizontal orientation asthoracic half-belt, and a second set of means comprising two cradel elements adapted to be immobilized in the same horizontal plane in alignment to form open leg guards fitting over the front of the subject""s legs. The invention is applicable to wheelchairs.
The patented inventions differ from the present invention because the patented inventions lack the following functional features depicted in the invention: butt rest and back support with lower extremity harness apparatus to hold person in upright position; narrow entrance with front openable doors; steering column and apparatus; movable cart similar to a lawn mower with electric motor; and optional accessories such as grocery bag holder.
Numerous innovations for an invalid cart have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention relates to a device for self-transporting invalids. More particularly, the present invention relates to an invalid cart with enclosure.
The types of problems encountered in the prior art are that invalid carts lack the support means for persons with severe handicaps.
In the prior art, unsuccessful attempts to solve this problem were attempted namely: sit down carts. However, the problem was solved by the present invention because in included support means for a person in an upright position.
Innovations within the prior art are rapidly being exploited in the field of invalid accessories.
The present invention went contrary to the teaching of the art which describes and claims mobile sit down carts.
The present invention solved a long felt need for a mobile cart that allows an invalid to stand upright with the associated supports.
A synergistic effect was produced utilizing the present invention due to the following facts and results from experimentation: the upright position increased blood circulation in the invalid reducing the occurrence of bed sores and clotting problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an invalid mobile cart with enclosure having a cart, enclosure, steering/control, and support.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the cart having a cart top, cart bottom, cart left, cart right, cart front, cart back, cart front right wheel, cart front left wheel, cart rear right wheel, and cart rear left wheel.
In keeping with these objects, and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in the enclosure having an enclosure housing, enclosure left door, and enclosure right door.
When the invention, steering/control is designed in accordance with the present, it has a steering/control wheel and steering/control column.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the support has a butt support, lower support, and upper support.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings.
10xe2x80x94invalid mobile cart with enclosure (10)
12xe2x80x94cart (12)
12Txe2x80x94cart top (12T)
12Axe2x80x94cart bottom (12A)
12Lxe2x80x94cart left (12L)
12Rxe2x80x94cart right (12R)
12Fxe2x80x94cart front (12F)
12Bxe2x80x94cart back (12B)
12DFRxe2x80x94cart front right wheel (12DFR)
12DFLxe2x80x94cart front left wheel (12DFL)
12DRRxe2x80x94cart rear right wheel (12DRR)
12DRLxe2x80x94cart rear left wheel (not shown)
14xe2x80x94enclosure (14)
14Axe2x80x94enclosure housing (14A)
14Lxe2x80x94enclosure left door (14L)
14Rxe2x80x94enclosure right door (14R)
16xe2x80x94steering/control (16)
6Axe2x80x94steering/control wheel (16A)
16Bxe2x80x94steering/control column (16B)
18xe2x80x94support (18)
18Axe2x80x94butt support (18A)
18Lxe2x80x94lower support (18L)
18Uxe2x80x94upper support (18U)
20xe2x80x94user (20)
20Axe2x80x94user""s head (20A)
20Bxe2x80x94user""s back (20B)
20Cxe2x80x94user""s legs (20C)
20Lxe2x80x94user""s left arm (20L)
20Rxe2x80x94user""s right arm (20R)